Kurtis
by Vidmaster
Summary: Kurtis is a stunky who was captured by a sadistic group named Biogen. He escapes and returns to his homeland only to see it destroyed. The destruction of his home leaves a dreadful impact on his life leaving him in total misery until he meets a sceptile.


Full Summary:

Kurtis is a genentically altered stunky whose was held captive by the sadistic group, Biogen. He later escapes and returns to his homeland only to see it destroyed. The destruction of his home leaves a dreadful impact on his life, causing him to live his life in nothing but misery. He soon meets a sceptile after a dangerous event and becomes friends. Will this sceptile deliver him from his loneliness or will he continue to live his life in desolation.

Yes the summary is corny i know.

Disclaimer: Inferno, Sky, Bane, Rika, Blaze, Tia, Burn, and Mist belong to Mecha-Mightyenador, Testa, whatever.

Story starts with a first person perspective and continues and finishes in third person.

Also there are some minor alterations to this story. In Mecha's original story, Blaze came to a functional village while in this one his village was destroyed by biogen. This was edited version of the real one which was sent to Mecha for a contest.

-First person-

It has been awhile ever since I escaped from Biogen. I had escaped alongside my friend, Blaze. I was a stunky and he was a quilava. We had both been genetically altered by this corrupted group named Biogen. He had his fur darkened and gained psychic abilities. I, on the other hand, have gained the abilities of a ghost pokémon. I can disappear at will, but only for a limited amount of time. It's energy consuming. I can walk through objects and what not. I can also negate psychic attacks as well. I was kinda oversized too. A normal stunky would be 1'4". I was 2'11". Not that oversized, but big for a stunky none the less. I can also stand on my hind legs. When we had escaped, the first thing we tried to do was return to the village. Unfortunately, our village was destroyed alongside with all of the villagers, families and friends well before we got there. The grief that overcame us was almost unbearable when we found out. I didn't want to leave the area. Blaze was ready to move on, I wasn't. I just wasn't ready to let go of the past. I didn't even want to step foot out of the village (well what was left of it). I was sort of a crybaby. He was always picking on me cause of it. When the day came that he decided to leave. He kept telling me that I was nothing but a baby and that I should grow up. We cursed and fought each other. He won. I never was a good fighter. He left me in shambles.

When we were living in this village there was a female larvitar here named Tia. Blaze, Tia, and I would hang out all the time. We were the best of friends. But through time, I wanted more than friendship from Tia. I gradually started to fall in love with her. But I was too nervous and shy to confess my feelings. Blaze was always bold and confident. Tia leaned more towards him than me. I guess it was because of his personality. I should have figured. Who would want to fall in love with a crybaby. I tried to hide my feelings at the best of my ability whenever we hanged out. When me and Blaze came back to see our destroyed village, thoughts of Tia's death swarmed my mind. I just couldn't deal with it. I couldn't leave the village. Whenever I looked around. Nothing but memories filled my head. I didn't want the memories to go away. So I parted ways with Blaze. He left and I stayed. There was a cave nearby the deserted land that used to be a village. It was a wide and deep cave. I've never really explored it fully. I only walked in for about 15 meters. After that, I was able to convince my cowardly self that no one else was living here. And from then on. I lived the rest of my miserable life there.

A few years later, there were rumors going through the forest. A group of six pokémon banded together and destroyed an organization called Biogen. The group consisted of a houndoom, absol, raichu, mightyena, typhlosion, and tyranitar. The description of the typhlosion was what shocked me. It was Blaze. It had to be. He had evolved into a powerful typhlosion while I'm still a weak stunky. I heard that the tyranitar was most likely his mate. The tyranitar got me thinking for awhile, but I soon dismissed the thought as nothing but fodder. It seems about right that you get a girl before me, Blaze, I thought, I'm just a pathetic whelp and he's a hero. I sunk back into cave before my land of memories and sulked in my loneliness.

Another rumor started spreading around the forest. And guess who they were about. You got it right. Blaze. And to make it worse, the names of the group were known too, reassuring that the typhlosion was Blaze. The houndoom (who was the leader of there group) name was Inferno (it surprised me a little to hear this. I thought Blaze would be the leader). His mate was an absol named Sky. The mightyena was Bane and his mate was a raichu named Rika (I found this kinda funny. A predator became mates with its prey). There were new additions to the group. There was a ninetails named Burn and his mate was a vaporeon named Mist. They were assisted by a marowak, a blue umbreon, and other pokémon. They defeated this demon named Orochi and saved the world. But there was something that totally overwhelmed me. The tyranitar, Blaze's mate, was named Tia. She survived and was living with him. She was his mate. I couldn't keep it in. All I could do is cry. I couldn't believe it. I kept saying to myself that if I went with him, I could have been her mate. I started to hate Blaze, more and more through the passing days. Why does everything good happens to him. Why does he get to have Tia? But soon the hate for him dissipated.

"No," I began to tell myself, "He's not the one to hate. If I should hate anyone. I should hate myself. I could have moved on. I could have been someone. But here I am. Living by myself. I created my own hell. I'm pathetic."

I walked back into my anything but humble abode and slept. Oh yeah. My name is Kurtis. Not that I expect you to care.

-Third person view-

Kurtis tugged back and forth in his sleep. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, waking him up. He rolled onto his feet and saw a male ursaring standing in front of the cave with sunlight showering over its body. It had a scar over its right eye. A few scars going horizontally, vertically and diagonally covering his chest. It had red eyes and dark brown fur. Half of it's left ear seemed to be mangled.

"Knock knock," it said as it walked in and began to examine Kurtis's home.

"W-w-who are you?" asked Kurtis in a scared tone.

"Oh, I'm just visiting," said the ursaring as he walked past Kurtis and continued to walk deeper in the cave, "Echo!" The ursaring voice began to echo throughout the cave. "Wow! Now that's some distance."

"W-what are you doing here?" asked Kurtis.

"I've already said that I'm visiting."

"But, I don't know you."

"I don't know you either.

Kurtis mind started to race. Holy shit, he thought, I might be dealing with a world class psycho here. The ursaring began to look at the wall and then addressed his attention to Kurtis.

"This is a lot of room for a stunky. Too much room if you ask me."

Kurtis began to shrug.

"Yeah. You live by yourself."

"Yes," answered Kurtis.

"Okay, that'll make this much easier."

"What are you talking about."

"I was walking through the neighborhood and decided that I like it here. But the thing is that I need a place to stay."

He began to walk towards Kurtis who began to back away.

"And when I saw this cave. I was all about it. But when I come to the entrance, I see a little stunky, well I shouldn't say little cuz you're big for your species. Do you see the problem here?"

Kurtis shook his head.

"There is a stunky in a cave that I want. What I'm tryin to say is. I'm changing my title from visitor to owner of this cave."

"No!" exclaimed Kurtis, "You can't do that!"

"Says who." The ursaring changed his face to one filled with rage and stood in front of the stunky.

"I-I-I lived in this cave for a long time. You can't just force me out."

"Watch me!" The ursaring ran towards the stunky and kicked him outside the cave. Kurtis squealed as his body flew and landed backfirst, on the dirt. He quickly got up and stared at the ursaring who was walking outside of the cave.

"Okay ya little shit! I'll give you ten seconds to get your little ass off of my property. 1. 2. 3."

"Wait! Can't we talk about this?"

"4. 5."

"You can't do this to me! Where will I live?"

"Not my problem. As long as it's not here. 6. 7."

"P-p-please!"

"8. 9. 10. Time's up." The ursaring charged a hyper beam within its mouth. Kurtis screamed at the top of his lungs as he turned around and began to run. When Kurtis was out of sight. The ursaring absorbed the hyper beam back in its mouth and walked back into his new cave saying one word just before he walked in.

"Pussy."

Kurtis kept running and running until he collapsed about 250 meters away from what used to be his home. He curled himself into a ball and began to cry.

2 hours later he recovered from the long run and began walking deeper into the forest. Sounds of aipoms talking and swinging in the trees above him entered his ears as he walked through the woods. He had his head hanging down in grief over the loss of his home. He wasn't even looking where he was going. He kept walking in one direction, bumping into trees, and tripping into bushes. He then walked straight into one "tree" which suddenly began to move. Kurtis looked up and saw an angry sudowoodo glaring at him.

"Watch where you're walking, jackass," said the sudowoodo who pulled back its foot and kicked him away.

"What was that for?" asked Kurtis weakly as he got up.

"For being a midget."

"What the hell! I'm big for a stunky."

"You want another kick, shrimp. Get outta here."

"Fine."

Kurtis walked past the glaring sudowoodo.

"Bitch," it mumbled.

Kurtis continued to walk through the forest when he suddenly bumped into something furry. He looked up and came face to face with a luxray. It began growling violently as it stared holes through Kurtis's body. Kurtis slowly began to back away at the sight of the intimidating luxray.

"Uuuhh, sorry," said Kurtis. Kurtis quickly turned around, but was stopped when two luxrays jumped in front of him snarling. He was then surrounded by a group of 12 luxray all snarling and growling.

"Do you know where you are?" asked the luxray who he bumped into.

"Uhhhhhh," replied Kurtis.

"You are in the Storm Raiders' territory. I am the leader of the Storm Raiders and my name is Tenshiro. And you are trespassing on my territory."

"I-I-I had no idea. Please! Allow me to leave. I don't want any trouble. I don't mean any harm."

"Humph, well unfortunately for you, I mean trouble and I mean harm." The distance between Kurtis and the surrounding pokémon started to close in. They were sparkling with electricity all over their bodies. "We can't let you just up and leave here. The other gangs around here will begin to think that we are soft."

"I-I can vouch for you. I'll say I've never been so scared in my life. I'll never come in this part of the forest again."

"Your word isn't good enough. Sic em."

The large group lunged towards the stunky, but was stalled when Kurtis released a poison gas around his body, shrouding himself in toxic fumes. The attacking luxrays quickly halted their advance and began backing away from the poison cloud.

"He can't keep putting up the poison gas forever," said Tenshiro, "Back away, but hold the formation. He cannot escape."

The poison cloud soon dispersed to reveal an empty space. Kurtis had disappeared.

"Where did he go?" asked one of the luxrays.

30 yards away from the group, a stunky reappeared silently running away.

"There he is!" exclaimed Tenshiro, "Get the little bastard!"

The luxray pack started to chase the stunky throughout their territories. I gotta start using my powers if I wanna get out of this alive, thought Kurtis. Whenever a luxray got close on his tail, he would run through a bush or tree causing them to crash. They were starting to approach the edge of the Storm Raider's territory. They soon came to a mountain and a path ascending upwards. The other side of the mountain was covered with nothing, but endless forest tree canopies. They chased Kurtis on to the mountain path and started to scale it. On the right side of the path was the mountain wall. On the other side was a slope descending into the forest area. Soon it got more dangerous. They started launching electric attacks at him. He dodged a few, but when they got over 200 feet in the air on the mountain path. One stray thunderbolt nailed him in his backside, sending him airborne. He bounced off the mountain wall and began to roll down the slope.

"Shit!" exclaimed one of the luxrays, "He's rolling down the mountain! We can't get him now!"

Kurtis rolled down the slope hitting sticks and rocks on his way down. He then bounced off a rock, flew upwards, and descended 150 feet through the forest canopies. A big crunch was heard as he broke through the treetops.

"Should we go down there?" one the luxray asked the leader.

"No need to," Tenshiro replied, "I've heard enough to know that he is dead. A runt like him can't survive a fall like that. Let's go."

Tenshiro descended down the mountain path with his cronies tagging close behind him.

Fortunately, Kurtis was a lot tougher than Tenshiro thought. Kurtis was slowly falling through the trees. Breaking branches off as he fell. After a few minutes of falling, he finally thudded against the forest floor. He had a gash over his left knee, scrapes all over his belly, and another gash descending diagonally down his back. He also had five broken ribs and his skull was cracked open. Blood was seeping out of all his wounds. His fur was painted crimson red from the blood. He couldn't feel his hind legs. The thunderbolt probably paralyzed him in that area. He tried standing up, but ended up falling right back down. Shit, thought Kurtis, my legs aren't agreeing with my brain. I gotta move out of the open. From here I look like a sitting duck. I need to find cover. He began to crawl with his two forepaws and went deeper into the forest. After fifteen minutes of crawling he found a tree with leaves covering the forest floor. He began digging a hole that was five feet wide and four feet deep. He pulled the stack of leaves that were under the tree and threw them in the hole. The hole was a little over halfway filled with leaves. He then, dug into the pile of leaves and began spreading them over his body concealing it. Before he dug his face in the leaves and looked at the sky. It looked like it was five o' clock. All that shit happened to me and I didn't notice that the time was flashing by, thought Kurtis, I get kicked out of my home by an ursaring, kicked around by a sudowoodo, was nearly killed by a pack of luxrays, rolled down a mountain, and finally fell through a forest tree canopy. I hate my life. I bet Blaze loves his. He would have beaten down all of those jerks with no problem. He concealed his face in the leaves and went to sleep in total misery. Kurtis was a heavy sleeper. He wouldn't wake up until the next day. And on the next day his life will take a huge turn.

He was awoken when a sudden gush of wind showered his body removing the shade of leaves from it. Sunlight broke through the forest canopy. He opened his eyes to see a female sceptile towering over him. She was 6'1" and had dark green scaly skin. Apart from that, she was a normal sceptile.

"Good morning and hello," she said.

"H-how did you find me?" asked Kurtis.

"No matter how many leaves you shower over you're body. The smell of your blood is still in the air and is highly noticeable. Matter of fact, it's covering the whole area. Besides, you're right under the tree I live in."

She jumped down into the hole he dug and stood over him. Her serpentine gaze connected with his eyes. Oh shit, Kurtis thought, just great. My life is about to end at the blades of a sceptile. He closed his eyes and anticipated the death blow, but instead he felt her claws lightly go up and down his body.

"Well, you're pretty fucked up," she finally said, "Who did this to you?"

He opened his eyes and stared at her with utter shock.

"Well you don't have to tell me. It's just not everyday you come down and see a bloodied stunky with broken ribs under your tree."

"A group of luxrays did it," he finally answered.

"Tenshiro! That bastard! I would kill him myself if it wasn't for those damn annoying punks he calls followers. One day they were beating up my little brother. We caught them right in the middle of the act. Me, my father, and my mother than began to beat the shit out of those a-holes. They know not to mess with me cause of it too."

She then jumped out the hole and began to leave.

"WAIT!" he screamed, "Where are you going!"

"Don't worry. This is a non-predator area. I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get this chansey I know to come and heal you."

She then disappeared from the area.

30 minutes later, she came back with a chansey. The chansey immediately began to perform her treatment on Kurtis.

When she was done. She turned around, looked at the sceptile, and said, "Millia. I was able to heal everything, but his ribs. He has an amazing recovery speed. I detected it while I was using refresh. By my calculations, his ribs will be fully healed in three days. He will gain control over his body in a matter of hours. It's okay to move him now too. Take good care of him."

The chansey began to leave the area.

"I will, Missy," said Millia. The sceptile then turned around towards Kurtis and said, "So, you feeling better?"

"A little bit," Kurtis replied.

"Well that's good. You wanna stay there. I could lift you up and put ya by my tree if you want."

Kurtis looked at Millia with total surprise. No ones ever talked to me like this before, he thought, No one except my parents. Everyone used to treat me like crap because I was a coward. How come she's treating me like this. How could anyone possibly care about m-.

"Heeellllllllooooo," Millia began to strain, "Stunky boy. Are you there?"

"Uh, yeah," Kurtis replied.

"You wanna stay there or not."

"O-o-okay. I'll take you up on your offer. I'm ready to get out of the hole."

"Good." She jumped in the hole, picked up his body, jumped out the hole, and placed him down beside her tree. It was a massive tree. It's trunk was three feet wide and was at least over fifty feet tall. It's bark was deep brown and was smooth. Kurtis started examining all over the tree he was just placed in front of.

"You like it. I've been taking care of him for a little while. I call him Bailey. He's still young. Through time I hope to make him the biggest tree on the planet. Well that's not really possible I guess. But I'll settle for the biggest in the forest. But enough about me." She then walked in front of Kurtis and sat in front of him Indian-style. "Tell me about you."

Kurtis started to look the other way.

"All right you don't have to tell me anything. It's just good to have someone else here."

Kurtis began to shrug. She's lonely too, he thought, I thought she said she had family. He looked at her. She had addressed her attention to "Bailey". She looked a little sad.

"O-okay."

"Yay!" she exclaimed looking at Kurtis, "Okay, first things first. How come your so big. Well I mean for a stunky."

Kurtis then told his story with biogen. When he was finished she had back on the sad face from before.

"Wow. That really sucks. They did experiments on you and you're friend huh."

Kurtis began to shrug when Millia said the word "friend".

"Wait a minute! Where is your friend."

Kurtis then told her of what happened when he reached back to the village. When he was finished, Millia had a scared look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Was the village about over half a kilometer from here?" she suddenly asked.

"Yes. Why?"

Millia suddenly burst out crying.

"Those human bastards killed my family."

"WHAT!"

"We were visiting your village the night of the attack. They were trying to capture us, yet we resisted. They started to kill the pokémon in the area with there hi-tech weapons. My mother and father tried to fight them off. They were trying to take Barry, my little brother. They all died in the process. My mother was heavily injured. She grabbed me and ran with me in the forest. We were able to escape the humans. But-but-." Tears started pouring out of her eyes. "Those fucking bastards! She died right in front of me. She had scars all over her body. She died from blood loss trying to save me."

She buried her face in her claws and began crying loudly. Kurtis stared at her with amazement. She's going through the same thing that I am, thought Kurtis. He then looked deep inside and found the strength to pull himself up on his hind legs. He then walked over to Millia and embraced her. She removed her paws from her face and looked at Kurtis. She then began to embrace him as well as she continued to cry. After a few minutes, she began to calm down.

"Thanks," she said.

"It's okay, Millia," Kurtis said in a comforting tone, "I know what you are going through."

"I forgot to ask. You know mine, but what's your name.

"My name? My name is Kurtis."

Three days passed pretty quickly. Millia and Kurtis quickly became the best of friends. They did everything together. They went berry hunting. They took good care of Bailey (Millia taught Kurtis how to climb trees). They started training together. They even slept together in the tree (not in a sexual way). But soon Kurtis started to have this feeling towards her. The same feeling that he used to have towards Tia. Wherever she went, he wanted to be there. Whatever she did, he wanted to do with her too. His friendship with her soon began to become something deeper. It changed into that feeling that pokémon get when they find that special someone. That feeling you get when you have the urge to be with them for the rest of your life, no matter what happens. It was the same feeling that was going through Blaze when he found Tia again. Hell, it was the same feeling everyone in that whole group felt when they met each other. It was love. But Kurtis was still letting his shyness overcome him. He wanted to tell Millia, but he was too afraid of what her response would be.

One night he decided to go and get them some berries for dinner while she attended to Bailey. I gotta tell her tonight, Kurtis thought as he started gathering random berries in a pile before him. I can't keep this in forever, he continued to think, I don't want to lose her to someone else like I did with Tia. A picture of Blaze went through his mind and he began to growl. He then stopped himself. No, thought Kurtis, I don't need to be angry at him. I need to be focused on Millia. Her picture then invaded his mind. Yes, he thought, Millia, I love you so much. I can't hold it in anymore. You made me feel things that Tia couldn't make me feel. I just feel like screaming my love for you to the world. He then dug a hole in the ground. He took half of the berries he picked and placed them in it. He then began to cover the berries by resealing the hole with dirt. I can't carry all, he thought, so I'll take half now and bring the rest later. He stood on his hind legs and picked up the remainder of berries. He then began to skip back to Bailey. While he was skipping, he heard a scream. But the sound of the scream is what caused him to freeze and drop the berries he was holding. The scream was Millia's. He started to run at the speeds of a sceptile towards Bailey. When he reached the area, he saw the pack of luxrays that chased him down a few days earlier surrounding Millia.

"Where's that little shit of a stunky," demanded Tenshiro, "We know he's with you. I can smell his funky ass stench all over you."

"Fuck you," replied Millia.

"No sweetie. That's what gonna happen to you if you don't tell us where stinkbag is. We have unfinished business with him and if you don't want any of it. I suggest you start talking."

"You're gonna have to make me." Leaf blades began to form at the edge of her arms. Three luxrays charged at her, but were sent back bleeding and crying in pain. Two others tried a smarter approach. One used thunderbolt while the other used spark. Millia dodged the thunderbolt, flipped forward nailing the other luxray that was using spark right in its skull with a forward flip kick. She then sent it flying towards the other one (that used thunderbolt) with a dragon claw to the chest. The remaining six luxrays plus Tenshiro then brought the pressure on her with thunderbolts, charge beams and discharge attacks. She was dodging them nicely until one of the luxrays sneaked behind her and nailed her in the back with a take down. She flew several feet and then recovered with a roll. Unfortunately, she was hit with a thunderbolt when she recovered. She was then sent back flying once again, grinding against the ground. She hit backfirst straight into Bailey. Tenshiro jumped over her body and shot towards her with a giga impact.

"Goodbye, bitch," Tenshiro said.

She froze from the attack, but was surprised when something purple blocked her vision. Tenshiro then bounced backwards with surprise on his face. A stunky was standing in front of Millia on its hind legs. It had its arm stretched out and was beginning to bleed from the mouth. He had taken the full force of the giga impact.

"Kurtis!" exclaimed Millia.

"So the little pussy decides to be a hero," said Tenshiro, "That's just fine with me. The easier for us to kill the both of you."

Kurtis put his arms down and started to glare at Tenshiro.

"What's this? A pathetic little shrimp like you intends to fight me."

"No," said Kurtis, "A pathetic little shrimp like me intends to kill you."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You intend to kill me. Look at you. You are just a little coward. What are you going to do. Beg me to death like you did with the ursaring."

Kurtis eyes went wide when Tenshiro said this.

"What's the matter," said Tenshiro, "Didn't think we'd figure out. Well actually everyone knows. Up over on the other side of the mountain. Everyone knows that you got knocked around by that ursaring. The ursaring is going around, practically bragging about it. Humph. To me someone like you isn't something worth bragging about."

Kurtis shut his eyes. His mind was screaming at him to run away while he still has the chance. His legs then began to wobble.

"What's wrong pussy," said Tenshiro as he approached him with a smirk, "Getting scared. Gonna run off and leave your sceptile friend like the coward you are. I knew you were all talk."

Kurtis opened his eyes and stared at Tenshiro. All of a sudden the whole scene changed. He was back at the village and Blaze was standing in front of him. Blaze was in his typhlosion form glaring down at him.

"All these years have passed Kurtis and you still haven't grown up," Blaze began to say, "You're still a little baby. You can't protect yourself so how the fuck do you expect to protect this sceptile broad. You say you love her, but I think you're full of shit."

"Y-you're wrong Blaze," answered Kurtis.

"W-w-w-what was that, Kurtis. I can't understand you with all that fucking stuttering."

"I said you're wrong, you fucking jerk!"

"Oh really. How is that. You're already breaking down in front of this punkass luxray. Your friend is right behind you and all you are thinking about is bolting."

"No. I'm not running. You're wrong."

"Then stop telling me that I'm wrong. Prove me wrong Kurtis. Show me that you have backbone. Show me that you have courage. Why let me be the hero all the time. It's time for you to big up and show these fucktards what you're made of. If you love this girl you'll fight for her. I fought for mine."

The scenery vanished and Kurtis was back in the real world. The luxray was approaching him with a smirk still on it's face.

"Prepare to die!" Tenshiro exclaimed. He lifted his claw and swiped it towards Kurtis. But to his surprise Kurtis blocked it. He then pushed off the luxray and blasted it with a shadow ball. Tenshiro took full force from the hit and flew backwards with a face filled with surprize. Tenshiro and the whole pack started staring at Kurtis. Kurtis started to slowly walk forward. The fur on his body was shooting upwards as if he was walking through an updraft. The rocks on the ground started shaking and raising up in the air surrounding his body.

"I'm done running away. I'm tired of all of you. Making fun of me and treating me like a useless being. Threatening to kill me is one thing. But when you threatened to kill her." Kurtis began to point Millia who was paralyzed with utter shock from what she was seeing. "You crossed the fucking line. It ends now. I'm tired of it. I'm tired of you. I'm gonna kill all of you."

"GET HIM!" screamed Tenshiro, "Kill the son of a bitch!"

The group of 11 luxrays jumped on top of the stunky, covering the small creature.

"Yes," Tenshiro chuckled.

Suddenly, a white light started to glow from under the dog pile of luxrays. Soon they all started shaking from the power under them. They then, flew off of the stunky whose body was increasing in size while showered with white light. Kurtis started to feel strange. It felt like his body was being stretched out at first. But suddenly, an enormous amount of power started to swell his body as it began to change. What the hell is happening to me, he thought, what is this huge power. He soon found out when he stopped to reveal his new body. He has changed from a 2'11 stunky to a massive 6'4 skuntank (while standing on hind legs). He had the normal features of a skuntank. His large fluffy tail loomed over his head. His eyes changed to an unusually deep red color.

"Holy Shit!" exclaimed Tenshiro as he backed away, "He evolved."

"Hey…..I guess I did," said Kurtis in a deep voice not even known to him. It had a shaky demonic tone in it as well." You know what that means Ten-shit-o."

Now Tenshiro was the one who began to shiver.

"It means its time to die!"

He grabbed one luxray and threw it 30 yards away. He nailed two others with two dark pulses straight to the face. They were knocked unconscious. One luxray jumped forward trying to use take down. Kurtis grabbed it by the throat and burned it with a flamethrower. It began to howl in pain. Kurtis threw the luxray down to the ground and continued to barbeque him.

"Stop it!" said one of the luxrays, "You're killing him." Kurtis stopped using flamethrower on the luxray and looked towards the luxray who spoke.

"Just like what your leader was about to do me. You wanna join him. Be my guess."

He walked up to the luxray and glared at him. The luxray took one look in Kurtis's new red eyes and fainted right there on the spot. Three luxrays charged forward with giga impacts. Kurtis immediately made his body go transparent. Tricking the luxrays and causing them to bump into each other. He grabbed all three luxrays by their tails and began to spin around with them. He shot them in the air and blasted them with shadow ball attacks. Tenshiro took his opportunity and tried a sneak attack from behind, but was immediately countered with a sucker punch from Kurtis.

"Don't think I forget about you." He jumped on Tenshiro with a crazed look on his face. He then started rapidly pummel Tenshiro with his fists into the ground. Blood started coming through Tenshiro's mouth and soon the sounds of bones cracking were heard.

"Stop it!" was heard from behind him. But he ignored the voice and kept on punching the luxray. Soon he felt someone's arm wrap around his body. He quickly turned around to smack the person off, but stopped when he saw that it was Millia who was holding him. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Please," she said, "Stop it Kurtis."

"WHY! This bastard was trying to kill you! Why are you saving him! He wouldn't save you!"

"That doesn't mean you have to kill him." She began tugging at his body. "Please Kurtis! Please don't kill him!"

She looked at his friend as she buried her face in his chest with tears. Damn it, he thought. He looked back at Tenshiro. He was looking at Kurtis with half open eyes. He was bleeding out of his nose and his mouth. He then gave Tenshiro a sick smile.

"Today is your lucky day, faggot. The lady here says she wants you to live. Well then. I guess you and you're group of pussies live to see another day. Lucky. Very lucky. I give you permission to take them and leave this place. Don't even think of coming back. If I even get a hint of ANY of your scents. The only person that will be able to save your candyasses is Arceus himself. Now get the fuck outta here!" Kurtis stood up, turned around and had his back facing them. The luxrays that were still conscious grabbed the injured and their leader and dashed out of the area.

Millia was still crying. Kurtis wrapped his arms around his friend and lifted her up. He used the power in his new legs to jump up the tree and placed her in the bed of leaves that they made for the both them on one of the huge branches on the tree. He continued to hug the crying sceptile as they lay down in the bed.

"Kurtis!" she exclaimed, "You scared me. You evolved and started mercilessly beating up the luxrays. I know they weren't good guys and probably deserved it. But still they were pokémon. It looked like you were gonna kill them. And then they started pleading for you to stop, but you just kept going. You weren't you, Kurtis. You were a monster. You even looked like you were enjoying it."

"Nonsense!" Kurtis exclaimed, "I was just trying to scare them a little, Millia. I wasn't gonna kill them. They threatened to kill us so I decided to rough em up a little bit just to show them that they should think twice on the topic." He began to give the same wicked smile from before.

"But Kurtis-"

"Don't worry about it, Millia. I may have evolved, but nothing changed. I'm still your regular purple fluff ball, but even bigger."

He began to nuzzle against Millia. This caused her to calm down.

"You must be tired, Millia. Why don't you go to sleep." He began to stand up but was immediately pulled back down by Millia.

"No," she said, "Please. Stay here with me."

"Alrighty then Millia. I'll stay with you."

She began to wrap her arms around his body and laid her head on his chest. Soon, she full asleep on his fluffy fur. But unfortunately for her. Kurtis was not the same. His new body was hungry for something. Something that his old stunky self would have never thought possible. It was something so terrible that it would turn Kurtis the skuntank into an insomniac. His eyes glowed red in the moonlight and his wicked grin, filled with sharp teeth gleamed in it as well. He has become a purple-furred terror. He wasn't the cowardly stunky no more. He was something more evil. His body now yearned for one thing and one thing only. Revenge. Revenge against the sudowoodo who kicked him. Revenge against the ursaring who forced him out of his home. And most of all, the person who he used to call his best friend. Blaze. He wanted to kill him. No. He wanted to kill his friends. What he wanted to do was smack Blaze away and go for Tia. He wanted to rape the girl that should have loved him right in front of Blaze's eyes. And then kill her right in front of him too. He wanted him to feel the misery that he felt when Blaze left him here. He was gonna make him pay.

"When I'm done here, Blaze," Kurtis said to himself, "I'm coming for you. And when I do. You'll know what real pain is."

The next morning Kurtis placed Millia's sleeping body gently on the bed of leaves. It was 7 o' clock in the morning. And Kurtis was ready to start the blood shed. He then quietly descended Bailey and left the area. He began to walk towards the mountain path. It took him an hour to get to the other side and get back to the area that he used to call home. He walked through Tenshiro's territory without a scent or a sight from the luxrays. Kurtis was disappointed about this. He was hoping to find the luxrays. He wanted to finish what he started last night. He kept walking and saw the same sudowoodo that kicked him staring in the sunlight, pretending to be a tree. And so it begins, he thought. He walked behind the sudowoodo and began to piss on him.

"What the fuck!" exclaimed the sudowoodo who jumped forward, "Who the fuck do you think yo-?" The sudowoodo stopped when it turned around and saw a massive skunktank standing on its hind legs behind him. Kurtis began to slowly flicker the tail that was over his head. "Oh shit!

"Oh shit! That's all you gots to say?" asked Kurtis with his wicked smile," Don't ya remember me."

The sudowoodo just stared at him but soon, his eyes began to bulge in its sockets.

"You're the," The sudowoodo began to say while shivering, "Stunky from before."

"Ding-dong. You guessed right on the price is death. You just earned a one way ticket to hell."

He grabbed the sudowoodo's throat and lifted it in the air. It began gasping for air. He then began to repeatedly punch it its stomach. After a few good hard punches, Kurtis slammed the imitator down into the ground. The sudowoodo began to crawl away from the skunktank. Kurtis then jumped and landed in front of the sudowoodo. The sudowoodo saw the red-eyed skuntank and began to cry.

"I'M SORRY!" it screamed, "I'M SORRY FOR TREATING YOU LIKE I DID. PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME."

"Why shouldn't I," said Kurtis, "Why should I believe you're sorry. From what I see, you're only saying this in fear for your own life. I tried being nice to you but nooooooooooooo. You just had to threaten me didn't ya. What would you possibly do to stay alive."

"ANYTHING! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"First things first, stop screaming or I will kill you. Now back to your life. How low are you willing to go to save your pathetic life."

"Anything."

"Well then, how bout you suck my dick."

"What!"

"You did say anything. But I thought you said you wanted to live. Oh well guess it off to death's row."

"WAIT! Alright. I-I-I'll do it."

"Then get to work buster."

The sudowoodo slowly approached Kurtis's member. He positioned his head over it. He looked up and Kurtis and saw him smiling down towards him with that sick grin yet again. He jammed his eyes shut and was about to place his mouth on it, when he was suddenly bitchslapped by Kurtis. The sudowoodo rolled from the hit and looked back at Kurtis with fear in his eyes.

"You sick fuck!" exclaimed Kurtis, "Were you just trying to give me head."

"But you asked-."

"And you believe me, just like I believed you knowing its just a lie. There is nothing but death awaiting for you, bitch. There's no way to escape it."

"NO! Please!" The sudowoodo jumped towards Kurtis and began to grovel at his feet. Kurtis looked down in disgust. He kicked the sudowoodo off of him and stared at him. The sudowoodo had a river of tears flowing from it's face. He spat at the sudowoodo.

"Humph, look at you. Ain't so tough now huh? Fortunately for you. You are too pathetic to kill. So I'll leave you alone now. Just to let you know. My name is Kurtis and you belong to me now. If I ever come across you and you don't praise my name. I won't wait. I won't listen. I'll kill. Got it."

The sudowoodo began to quickly nod.

"So let's hear some appreciation for your new master."

The sudowoodo got on its knees and began to wave it's hand up and down towards Kurtis. Tears still flowing through his eyes. "H-hail, m-m-mighty Kurtis!"

"Good, you midget." Kurtis kicked the sudowoodo who landed on its back. Kurtis turned around and began to cackle as he walked towards his old home to reclaim his cave.

He walked in the entrance of the cave to see the ursaring sleeping. He raised his foot and slammed it down on the ground shaking it. Waking up the sleeping bear. The ursaring jumped and stared in awe at the huge skunktank who was standing in front of his cave. Kurtis walked into the cave and began to examine it. It was in the same condition that he left it.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" asked the ursaring finally catching himself.

"Oh, I'm just visiting," said Kurtis who was giving the same sick smile he's had ever since he evolved. He walked past the ursaring who had a surprised look on his face. When Kurtis was a few feet from the ursaring he screamed, "Hello!" It began to echo throughout the cave. The ursaring had the surprised look on his face yet again. Kurtis turned around and began to examine the wall. The ursaring was starting to get a little shaky. Kurtis then turned back towards the ursaring with the smile.

"What's the matter ursie boy. You looked a little shocked. I'm just a friendly visitor."

"Okay, just who the fuck are you?" asked the ursaring.

"Oh I think you know who I am, bitch. Didn't you realize there was a little déjà vu going on here. Unless you are too dumb to realize that too."

"You can't possibly be the-"

"Stunky. Skuntank now. I've come for two things. This cave and your life."

"Humph, I'd like to see you-" The ursaring was stopped when he was hit in his gut with a focus punch. Kurtis grabbed the ursaring's head and shoved his knee in it, breaking the ursaring's nose. He then grabbed its head again and began to repeatedly slam its head into the wall. The ursaring's skull cracked, causing blood to start flowing from it. The ursarings eyes began to close.

"Come on ursie buddy." Kurtis began to slap it in the face reviving it. "Stay with me. I'm not done with you yet. You're gonna suffer bitch." The moment he said this, the ursaring began charging a hyper beam in its mouth, but was stopped when Kurtis quickly shut it with his paws.

"Good idea shithead," said Kurtis, "I guess you should hold a hyper beam."

He began charging a hyper beam of his own. Ready to blast the ursaring when he suddenly heard, "How could you?"

Kurtis dropped the ursaring and turned around to see Millia with nothing but sorrow in her eyes.

"Millia!" said Kurtis, breaking his own psychotic trance, "How did yo-"

"How could you lie to me? You told me you are the same, Kurtis, but you're not. You're not."

"What are you talking about. It's still m-"

"No it's not, dammit!" Her face had hints of anger in it now. "The Kurtis I know was nice. He never would seek revenge. He never wanted to kill. He just wanted a friend. He never was as evil as you. You evolved and turned into nothing but a monster."

"You don't know what you're talking about." He started to get angry. "People like them, always treat people like who I used to be, like shit. They deserve nothing more than what I'm giving them."

"Oh really? Who are you decide that they should die. What makes you any better than them."

"Millia! What are you talking about. These guys are murderers. And-"

"Now you're becoming one too."

"What?"

"You're becoming a murderer too. First it's them and then it's someone else and soon it's everybody else. I had an uncle, Ronnie, who went down the same path you are going on. Soon he tried to kill my father. The only way to stop him was to kill him. That's one thing I wasn't too proud of. You say you're not like them, but you're using the same methods just different reasons. They kill the weak. You kill everyone who messed with you. You're just like them."

"Wait, Millia, I'm not-" He said this while approaching her, but was caught by surprise when she nailed him in the chest with an energy ball. Tears were strolling out of her eyes.

"You have the same heart as those people," she said, "I don't want you anywhere near me again. I can't believe I actually thought that you were-. Goddamn it Kurtis! I was in love with you. I was in love with Kurtis, not this monster. Keep away from me. I don't want anything to do with you." She quickly turned around and disappeared from the cave. Kurtis looked with his mouth agape as he held his chest from the energy ball. Did she just say that she loved me, thought Kurtis. He turned around and looked at ursaring behind him. It was curled in a ball totally shook with fear. He then saw the ursaring turn into a stunky. The stunky that he used to be. Oh my god, he thought, what have I turned into. The vision broke showing the ursaring who was just terrified.

"Hey, ursaring," he said weakly. The ursaring jumped and looked at Kurtis. It was still slowly bleeding from his skull. "Just….just…..just go." He began to point outside the cave and the ursaring shot like a bullet out of it. He then fell to his knees. How could I have let revenge clog my mind, he thought, I've been nothing but a fool. He dropped his body to the floor and began to cry. I did it again, he thought, I let my chance at love slip away. She'll never look at me the same. He began to cry loudly throughout his cave. His life of misery and sorrow has begun and once again it was because of him.

2 weeks passed since the incident. Whenever Kurtis walked outside, pokémon all around would disperse and run away. He was labeled the demon of the forest now. He went back to living his life just like the way he used to. In nothing but loneliness and hatred. Hatred for himself. If I just stayed with her, he thought. Every time he thought about this he broke out crying. This was worst than when he learned Tia and Blaze were mates. Millia had said that she loved him. He had a chance. They could have been life partners. They could have been together. They could have been one. Could. Could. Could. These words haunted his mind. To the point that he was going crazy. He drew pictures of her in the walls of his cave. He stared at the entrance of his cave hoping that she would come back. Ready to forgive him and give him another chance, but it never happened. She was never coming and he knew it.

Then one night came. Screaming was heard outside of his cave. It jumpstarted Kurtis. There were cries for help all over the place. He got up and walked out of his cave. He then saw a group of people with black uniforms and white boots. They had a large "R" written on there uniforms. They were going around catching pokémon in nets and injuring them. Some were using weapons and some were using other pokémon. He saw pokémon who used to be his fellow companions being hurt and captured. One of the men saw him and ran towards him. He had a pokeball in one hand. When he got close enough, he threw the pokeball at Kurtis. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. What would it be like to be a hero. This random thought went through his head. He then began to wonder where the thought came from.

"It came from me."

Kurtis looked down and saw his former stunky self standing in front of him.

"What?" The skunktank Kurtis asked.

"It's what we used to think about when we heard of Blaze's accomplishments," said the stunky Kurtis, "Well at least I know I did."

"What do you mean? You are me."

"Am I?"

"Huh."

"You always talked about how you are gonna make Blaze suffer. I always said I wanna be like him. Those are two different views there. And what did you're view get you."

"Misery."

"Exactly. And so did mine. Don't you see a problem with this?"

"What are you trying to say."

"I'm trying to say our views have revolved around Blaze and it's gotten us nowhere and nothing but misery. So why don't we try something new."

"Huh."

"Why don't try the one thing that we never thought of."

"What's that?"

"Forget about Blaze."

"What?"

"Forget about Blaze. He's certainly forgotten about us. It's time for us to do the same. If we keep letting Blaze invade our minds how are we supposed to live our lives. Life is like a storybook. Each page resembles the day of our lives. We hold the pens to write these days. But instead of writing what we should do. We throw the pen in other people's hands and let them control our lives. I gave the pen to Blaze. That got me nowhere. You threw the pen to those jerks. That got you nowhere. I say it's about time we stopped this. It's about time we both take that pen back into our hands and write our own story. Run our life. Only then, we will be able to achieve our true identity. Who knows we may have another chance at love someday if we do it this way."

"Yes. You're right."

"Good. Now are you gonna let this go-go power rangers lookin muthafucka capture you."

"Hell no."

"Then let's do it. Let's become heroes."

"Yeah." The stunky walked straight in Kurtis and disappeared in his body. Kurtis than made his body transparent. The pokeball went straight through him.

"What the hell?" said the grunt. Kurtis ran forward and nailed him in the chest with a head butt knocking the grunt out cold. He began running through grunts and their pokémon taking them down one by one and freeing pokémon that were captured. He ran through the forest and saw the sudowoodo getting attacked by a guy with a club. He ran in and drop kicked him off.

"Aaaargggghhhh," screamed the grunt as he flew from the hit. The grunt got back up and charged Kurtis but was knocked out cold when Kurtis hit him in the face with a sucker punch.

The sudowoodo looked to see who saved him and became scared when he saw Kurtis.

"No," said Kurtis, "I'm not the same Kurtis you met before. I no longer have any control or desire any control over you. I'm sorry."

He ran onwards towards the invaders and continued to battle them, freeing pokémon as well. He then stumbled upon the luxray gang who were fighting a group of grunts who had pokémon. There were two ninetails, one vaporeon, one blaziken, two swellows, and one tyranitar. He ran towards them and wiped out the group of pokémon all at once. He knocked out the swellows with two dark pulses. He nailed the blaziken with a poison jab. It tried to retaliate with a blaze kick, but Kurtis let it go through him and blasted the blaziken away with a shadow ball. He took out the vaporeon with a night slash. KOed the two ninetails with two hyper beams. The tyranitar charged him while he was recharging and focus punched him. It then gave him a head butt which broke his nose and sent him backwards. It jumped over his body for a body slam, but ate the dirt when Kurtis dodged it. Kurtis then smacked the tyranitar away with three consecutive iron tails. The grunts began to run away in fear of Kurtis. They even left behind their unconscious pokémon.

The luxrays just stared an the exhausted skunktank who used to be their enemy.

"Why did you-?" one them began to ask but was cutoff when Kurtis suddenly shouted, "Did any of them go in Millia's direction?

"Yes," the luxray replied.

"SHIT! MILLIA!" He began to run frantically up the across the mountain knocking down any grunt and pokémon that got in his way. But unbeknownst to him, the same pokémon he saved were following him.

Millia had a female ninetails on her. Her trainer was the leader of the brigade and had a sinister smile on his face. Millia had burns and bite marks all over her body and was bleeding from them.

"Give up, sceptile," said the leader, "You're outmatched when you are going against a 900 year-old ninetails."

The ninetails began to smirk.

"He's right you know," she said, "You aren't experienced enough to defeat me."

"Says you!' replied Millia who charged with a dragon claw, just to be repelled by a firewall. She fell to the ground and before she knew it a poke ball flew towards her.

The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus-Your Guardian Angel

.com/watch?v=wip3JFYNDrQ (I don't know why, but it won't show the first part of the link. Youtube is supposed to be before the .com)

She froze as it rotated and headed in her direction, sealing her doom. But suddenly her vision was blocked by something purple. It was Kurtis. Once again, he saved her.

"Dammit!" exclaimed the leader, "Son of a bitch deflected my pokeball with his tail. Nalia get him."

"My pleasure," said the ninetails as she shot a flamethrower at Kurtis. Kurtis quickly turned around picked up Millia and jumped out of the way of the flamethrower. It shot past them and hit Millia's tree, Bailey.

"BAILEY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Goddamn it!" exclaimed Kurtis.

"Oops," said Nalia jokingly, "My bad. Was that your tree. Well it was good for only one thing baby. Burnin."

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kurtis began running towards Nalia.

"Too easy," she said. She put up another firewall and was surprised when Kurtis ran straight through it and kicked her a few yards back until she caught her footing. He charged towards her again. This time she shot another flamethrower. Kurtis sidestepped it and shot a shadow ball towards her. She jumped over it sent a heat wave around her body.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Kurtis.

"Learn the spoils of my many years of experience, fool!"

"Old bitch."

"WHAT?!" She charged towards Kurtis her body enflamed looking like a meteor. He quickly sidestepped her, but was grabbed by one of her tails which singed his fur. "Got ya, you disrespectful little twerp." She then wrapped all her tails around his body and set them on fire.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kurtis.

"Feel the pain you little-, WHAT," said the ninetails as Kurtis disappeared and reappeared out of her grips. "So. You have the powers of a ghost somehow."

He shot three shadow balls towards her. She easily deflected them with her tails.

"You can do better than that," she teased.

He shot a dark pulse towards her and she deflected back at him with twice the speed and damage knocking him backwards. He tried to get up but was pinned by the ninetails paws and tails. She slowly licked the side of his face.

"You would make a good mate, y'know."

"Never!"

"Fine. Have it your way. Any last words before you die."

"Yes. Explosion bitch." He made his body transparent and wrapped his arms around Nalia. He then used the move explosion. It covered 40 yards of the area and created a 25 foot crater. He and the ninetails were in it. Kurtis was on his back looking up in the night sky. The ninetails had black marks all over her body as she struggled to get up.

"You….bastard," she said weakly, "You……tricked me." She then fell dead right in the crater.

"Heh, I did it," said Kurtis weakly. His vision became blurry. He saw something green appear over his body as he passed out.

The next day he woke up in his cave with a blanket of leaves covering his body. He looked up at his ceiling. Well, he thought, looks like I'm still alive. He got from under the leaves and walked outside. To his surprise he saw a large amount pokémon in front of him screaming his name. They began to surround him and praise him for his heroics. The sudowoodo was kissing his ass like it's never been kissed before and this time it was doing it because it wanted too. Kurtis couldn't have been happier. He didn't feel alone anymore. They spent the whole day celebrating of him and with him. Until nighttime came. There was only one thing that he realized. Millia was no where to be seen. Most likely she's given up on me, he thought, me being a "hero" changes nothing. He went to sleep that night with plans for tomorrow. He woke up tomorrow morning and got straight out of the cave. He breathed in the morning air and examined the wasteland that used to be his home. This is the day, he thought, Time for me to move on. He began to leave the cave and the forest area when he heard someone running behind him. He turned around to see Gen (sudowoodo, he found out his name yesterday) running after him.

"WAIT!" Gen screamed, "Where are you going?"

"I'm moving on and moving out, Gen," replied Kurtis, "I've decided I lived long enough here. So I'm heading out. I guess you can say I'm going on my own adventure."

"Okay. Since you're a hero, you're gonna need a sidekick and Gen is at your service." He gave Kurtis a salute as he said this.

"What. You serious. Are you sure you wanna go? Don't you wanna stay here instead."

"No way. It's boring out here. Hanging out with you is sure to give me some action. Besides, I'm tired of pretending being a tree."

"Okay, then knock yourself out."

"Woohoo. I can see it know. All over the lands the heroic tales of Kurtis the skunktank and Gen the sudowoodo. We will be legends among all the regions. We're gonna be the shit."

"Yeah. I guess."

Kurtis then began to leave the forest with his new sudowoodo companion. On there way out they saw a certain somebody in the middle of there passageway. It was Millia. Kurtis froze when he saw her.

"Oh shit, here we go," said Gen

"Where are you going?" she asked coldly.

Kurtis just shrugged. Gen however did everything but shrug.

"Outta the way woman. We are on our way to being legends. We leaving this dump. And nothing's gonna stop us."

"Oh really?" Millia started to look at Kurtis who looked down ,keeping himself from making eye contact. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I can't let you leave here."

"What? Woman get out the way befo I smack you ass." The sudowoodo started to pimp walk towards the sceptile, but quickly turned around and ran behind Kurtis when she glared at him.

"Did you hear me Kurtis?" She began to approach him. He kept looking down. Millia then grabbed his chin and lifted his face up, forcing eye contact. She had a wide smile on her face and her yellow eyes began to sparkle. She then kissed him. Shoving her tongue straight into his mouth and wrapped it around his. Kurtis eyes went wide when she did this. After a few minutes, she let go.

"You can't leave here," she said once again, "Not without me."

"Uh, okay," answered Kurtis.

"Humph." Millia then thumped him with her hips, almost knocking him off balance. "I knew you'd say yes."

He gained back his balance and finally said, "I'm sorry for-"

She placed her fingered claw on his lips, silencing him.

"Forget it ever happened. Now you boys are getting too lazy. Why walk when you can run."

"Because we don't wanna exhaust ourselves," answered Gen.

"Oh please. We'll have to rest eventually anyways. Running makes things go faster."

"So does sleeping."

"Whatever."

"You know what, you guys can sit here and argue," said Kurtis," I'm actually gonna start moving." Kurtis then dropped to all fours and began running.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going. You're asking for a butt-whuppin." She then started to chase Kurtis. "How are you gonna leave your lady hanging like that."

"Hey, wait for me you bastards!" exclaimed Gen as he struggled to keep up. And the three pokémon happily ran off. Leaving there home behind in order to start a new adventure.


End file.
